GoAnimate Kart Arcade GP 2
GoAnimate Kart Arcade GP 2 is a racing arcade game developed by Pingy Game Productions, it is inspired by the 2008 game Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, this game has exclusive Drillimation characters from Mr. Driller. Rating Summary WIP Characters Lightwight *Preston *Cuddles *Peanut Otter *Susumu Hori *Konata Izumi Midwight *Pingy *Igor *Mordecai *Sophie *James *Carkle *Simpleguy1401 *Alex Kimble *Oliverwestern *Flandre Scarlet *Patchouli Knowledge *Keel Sark *Anna Hottenmeyer *Shinji Ikari *Kirito Kazuto *Sasuke Uchiha *Blue Mario (unlocked upon completion of every cup in all modes) Heavyweights (For Advanced Players Only) *IA *Chrome *KingKool720 DLC Characters *TGB1 *Freddy Fazbear *Reimu Hakurei *Yandere-Chan *Shauna *Chica *Bonnie *Foxy *Golden Freddy *Caine2000 *Kaworu Sakurada *MarioLeopoldSam *Oji Karasuma *Hanai Haruki *Kenji Harima *Rin Kagamine *Len Kagamine *Hatsune Miku *Megopid Gumi *Phifedawg WIP Items *Paintball Gun *Flamethrower *Bomb *Oil Slick *Homing Yolkian Shell *Bouncing Yolkian Shell *Golden Homing Yolkian Shell *Golden Freddy's Head *Nappy Launcher *Nitro Boost *Growth Serum *Square Tires *Big and Small Tires *Pufferfish *Triple Pufferfish *Tacks *Small Big Fat Meanies *Nazi Bazooka *Nazi Missile *Nazi Bomb *Banana Peel *Trash Can *Zombie Fairies *OnionZooka *Watermelon Tourmaline WIP Special Items *Mangle's Head (Pingy's Special Item) *Nuclear-Fireball (Igor's Special Item) *Disco-Ball Bomb (TGB1's Special Item) *Power Bubble (Sophie's Special Item) WIP Special Karts *Shopping Kart (Pingy's Special Kart) *Orange-Fire (Igor's Special Kart) *Jet-Streamer (Sophie's Special Kart) *Drill Master (Susumu's Special Kart) *Driller Master (Anna's Special Kart) *Killer Driller (Keel's Special Kart) WIP Cups Cuddles Cup (Easy) *Cuddles Park 1 Round 1 *Cuddles Park 2 Round 1 *Cuddles Park 1 Round 2 *Cuddles Park 2 Round 2 *Challenge: Collect Coins Pingy Cup (Easy) *Pingy Highway Round 1 *Pingy Beach Round 1 *Pingy Highway Round 2 *Pingy Beach Round 2 *Challenge: Push The Watermelon KK Cup (Medium) *Stadium Arena Round 1 *KK Stadium Round 1 *Stadium Arena Round 2 *KK Stadium Round 2 *Challenge: Jump on Ramps! Peanut Otter Cup (Medium) *Lake Hoohaw Round 1 *Babbleberry Ruins Round 1 *Lake Hoohaw Round 2 *Babbleberry Ruins Round 2 *Challenge: UTTP Panic! Chrome Cup (Medium) *New City Round 1 *Snowstorm Panic Round 1 *New City Round 2 *Snowstorm Panic Round 2 *Challenge: Drive Backwards! Mr. Driller Cup (Hard) *Drilling-Mountain Round 1 *Drilling-Labyrinth Round 1 *Drilling-Mountain Round 2 *Drilling-Labyrinth Round 2 *Challenge: Jump from Electric! IA Cup (Hard) *IA's Castle Round 1 *Castle Hightowers Round 1 *IA's Castle Round 2 *Castle Hightowers Round 2 *Challenge: Battle IA! Rainbow Cup (Hard) *Rainbow Loop Round 1 *Rainbow Downhill Round 1 *Rainbow Loop Round 2 *Rainbow Downhill Round 2 *Challenge: Beat Robo-Pingy! DLC Cups TGB1 Cup *Freddy Fazbear's Round 1 *Mountainview Raceway Round 1 *Freddy Fazbear's Round 2 *Mountainview Raceway Round 2 *Challenge: Battle Caillou! Nazi Cup *Nazi Raceway Round 1 *Nazi Headquarters Round 1 *Nazi Raceway Round 2 *Nazi Headquarters Round 2 Roblox Cup *Crossroads Circuit Round 1 *Chaos Canyon Round 1 *Crossroads Circuit Round 2 *Chaos Canyon Round 2 Phifedawg Cup *Phifedawg Circuit 1 Round 1 *Phifedawg Circuit 2 Round 1 *Phifedawg Circuit 1 Round 2 *Phifedawg Circuit 2 Round 2 Announcer's Lines *Here we are live from [Track's Name], [Describing the Track] *The most talented driver is [Character's Name]! what thrilling techniques would we see? *Everyone is off to a strong start! *[Character's Name] perhaps a little late! *[Character's Name] has shot the [Item's Name] Japanese Version *ここでは、トラック名からです！ トラックの記述 (Kokode wa, torakku-mei karadesu! no kijutsu) Taunts Pingy Animatronic *Woo hoo! (When doing a Rocket start or a boost) *Boo-yah! (When Item Hits another Racer) *D'oh! (When bumping into a wall or when bumping into a racer) *Ouch! (When hit by an item) *Woot woot! (When going to the next lap) *Victory is MINE!!! (When winning) *Awww come on! (When Losing) Igor the Mii *Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Rocket Start/Boost) *BONK! (Item hits another Racer) *Whoomp! (Bump into a wall or another racer) *Ow! (Item hits you) *Victo-Wait, Not Finished? Lol. (Next Lap) *Victory!!! for real. (Winning) *Awww... (Losing) Carkle *Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Rocket Start/Boost) *Get rekt!/Rekt. (Item hits another Racer) *Ouch! (Bump into a wall or another racer) *Woah, woah, woah! (Item hits you) *Wait... we're winning? (Next lap) *We won? We won?! YEAH! Victory is ours, bro! (Winning) *We... we lost? Dangit, I knew this would happen! (Losing) Sophie *Whoooooooa!!!! (Rocket Start/Boost) *Made ya look! (Item hits another racer) *Poomp! (Bump into any wall or other obstruction) *That hurt! (Hit by Obstacle) *Yay! We're doing great! (Next Lap) *Yipee! I did it! (Winning) *(cries) (Losing) TGB1 *Yeaaaaaa!!! (Rocket Start/Boost) *Eat my dust! (Item hits another racer) *Ow! That hurt! (Bump into a wall or another racer) *Hey! (Hit by Item) *Woo Hoo! (Next Lap) *Yes! I'm the master! (Winning) *(Bangs head on horn) (Losing) KingKool720 *"AAAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!", "Booyah!", "So long, suckers!", "Smell you guys later!", or "Last one there is a rotten egg." (Rocket Start/Boost) *"Tough luck", "Ha!", "Have a taste of this...", or "Whoops, I "dropped" that by "accident"." (Item hits another racer) *"HEY! MY CAR!", "Does anyone in this level know how to... I don't know, drive?!", "That hurt!", or "That's a typical GoCity driver." (Bump into another racer) *"That's clumsiness at its finest.", "Owwie wowie!", "OUCH!", or "Whupsies." (Bump into a wall) *"My wheels!", "What the heck, man?!", or "SERIOUSLY?!" (Hit by item) *"I can do this... I can do this." or "This better be the last lap, cos I need to use the restroom." (Next lap) *"I won! I won!", "Woot!", or "Oh yeah!" (Winning) *"Please give me a chance!" or "AAUGH!!!!" (Losing) Blue Mario *YEE HAAAAWWWW! (rocket boost) *Time to hit the road, Red, er, Blue Mario. (regular boost #1) *Let's go! (regular boost #2) *Grab! (drift #1) *I drift, you drift, oh nope you don't! (drift #2) *You like this? THIS? (item hits other racer, #1) *No puree like Blue Mario this stop! (item hits other racer, #2) *What the? (hit by item, #1) *Ow da s**t! (hit by item, #2) *I win, I win, I win! (victory #1) *Who the hell cares? The one who lost against me can't win the next time I compete! (victory #2) *Who the hell cares? The one who won me must lose the next time I compete! (loss #1) *I just achieved a failure caused by you! (loss #2) *Second lap! (second lap #1) *A third! (second lap #2) *A step closer to finish. (third lap #1) *Third lap! (third lap #2) Track Layouts Cuddles Cup File:Cuddles_Park_1.png|Layout of Cuddles Park 1 File:Cuddles_Park_GKAGP_2.png|Layout of Cuddles Park 2 Pingy Cup File:Pingy_Highway.png|Layout of Pingy Highway File:Pingy_Beach.png|Layout of Pingy Beach KK Cup File:Stadium_Arena.png|Layout of Stadium Arena File:KK_Stadium.png|Layout of KK Stadium Peanut Otter Cup File:Lake_Hoohaw.png|Layout of Lake Hoohaw File:Babbleberry_Ruins.png|Layout of Babbleberry Ruins Chrome Cup File:GoCity.png|Layout of New City File:Snowstorm_Panic.png|Layout of Snowstorm Panic Mr. Driller Cup File:Drilling-Mountain.png|Layout of Drilling-Mountain File:DrillingLabryinthArea1.png|Layout of Drilling Labryinth Area 1 File:DrillingLabryinthArea2.png|Layout of Drilling Labryinth Area 2 IA Cup File:IA's_Castle_MKAGP2.png|Layout of IA's Castle File:Castle_Hightowers.png|Layout of Castle Hightowers Rainbow Cup File:RainbowArea1.png|Layout of Rainbow Track and Rainbow Downhill Area 1 File:RainbowTrackArea2.png|Layout of Rainbow Track Area 2 File:RainbowDownhillArea2.png|Layout of Rainbow Downhill Area 2 DLC Content TGB1 DLC Cups Added: TGB1 Cup Racers Added: TGB1, Freddy Fazbear FNAF DLC Racers Added: Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Golden Freddy Roblox Nazi DLC Racers Added: Kaworu Sakurada, MarioLeopoldSam, Caine2000 Cups added: Nazi Cup, Roblox Cup Vocaloid DLC Racers Added: Hatsune Miku, Rin and Len Kagamine, Megpoid Gumi Phifedawg DLC Racers Added: Phifedawg Cups Added: Phifedawg Cup Beta Content A Prototype of the Game was found, All Characters and Tracks were unfinished, and there was plenty of debuging options. Easter Eggs Zack, IA's Son makes a cameo at the IA's Castle course at Zack's Throne Room. Rin makes a few cameoes on the game. Comedy World is a theme setting on Chrome Cup Game Over Screen There are 2 Options: Quit (Return to Title Screen) and Countinue (Costs 1 Credit) GoAnimate Card Data GoAnimate Cards let players save files. Photography WIP List of Advertisements that appears on numerous Tracks *Pingy Gasolines *MiiFunctions Productions *Sanae Kochiya's Faith Collection *Sakurada Motors *IA's Double Troubles *UTTP Invasion!!! *Zack's Torture Room *Two Million B.C. Kart Company WIP *KingKool720 is the only character to have different taunts *Pac-Man, Mrs. Pac-Man, and Blinky are replaced by Susumu, Anna, and Keel. *Susumu is referred as Mr. Driller in the US version of the game. Despite this, the announcer still calls him Susumu, but the machine owner has the option to select either Mr. Driller or Susumu. *Mametchi is also replaced by Konata Izumi. Ironically, Mametchi himself would later become to be a GoGang member. Category:Fan made Games Category:Games about GoAnimate Category:Video Games Category:Games created by Pingy Category:Projects Category:Arcade Games